


Afternoon Delight

by kirani



Series: Steamroller [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Shitty and Lardo have some fun when they have the Haus to themselves





	Afternoon Delight

“Oh my God, I thought they’d never leave,” Lardo says the moment the door to the Haus closes behind Ransom and Holster. Shitty barely has time to react before she’s swinging a leg over his lap and grabbing his face, kissing him hard. “I’ve been wanting to do this all week.”

He smiles up at her and moves his hands to her waist, kissing her again. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles against his lips, settling onto his lap more. She sinks her hands into his hair and tugs his head into a better angle, deepening the kiss and grinding down onto his lap. Shitty moans. This was definitely worth the wait.

“Lards,” he whines, breaking the kiss. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah,” she sighs, climbing off his lap and pulling him up off the couch. She doesn’t let go of his hand, leading him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Shitty closes the bedroom door behind him and Lardo is on him again in an instant, pushing him against the door on her tiptoes and pulling his head down to hers for another searing kiss. Lardo starts to feel the burn in her calves, but Shitty leans down and scoops her off her feet, holding her against him. She wraps her legs around his waist and sinks her hands back into his hair.

After another moment, she breaks the kiss.

“Bed,” she demands. “I wanna ride you.”

“Fuck,” Shitty groans, and walks them towards her bed. He has to let her down so she can clamber onto the lofted mattress and he follows her eagerly. They lay down, side by side, and he pulls her into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her as best he can when they’re both laying on their sides.

She runs a hand up his chest, then pushes so he falls back. She loves how easily he responds to her touch; it’s intoxicating. Again, she swings a leg over him, straddling his hips, then leans down to kiss him again. Shitty slips his hand under her shirt and slides up the smooth skin of her stomach.

Lardo grins and straightens, crossing her arms to grab at the hem of her shirt and pulls it off in one motion. Shitty runs his hand over the skin, again, cupping her breasts through the bra, and she shivers.

“Too many clothes,” she mumbles, reaching for his shirt hem. “How are you wearing so many clothes?”

Shitty chuckles, then props himself up slightly so she can pull the shirt up.

“Purely to frustrate you, Lards,” he chirps.

She glares at him for a moment, then slides off his lap.

“Less with the chirping, more with the naked.”

Shitty is quick to comply, and Lardo enjoys the view immensely, as he rips his shirt off and unbuttons his pants with reckless abandon.

“Those, too,” Lardo directs, eyeing his boxers.

Shitty strips those as well, sending them tumbling off the side of the bed after his pants.

Lardo grins and scoots down the bed, pushing his hips into the bed as she leans down and licks a teasing stripe up his cock.

“Fuck!” Shitty cries out, fisting his hands in the blankets. His hips twitch but Lardo’s hold on him is firm and he doesn’t move off the bed.

Lardo grins and takes him in her mouth, humming as he whines and throws his head back. She works slowly up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue at the head, and Shitty shakes a bit under her. She pushes him harder into the mattress and he moans.

“Don’t come yet, I wasn’t kidding about riding you,” she interrupts.

“Fuck, talking like that isn’t helping!” Shitty returns, looking down at her.

“Well then,” she says, pulling a condom packet out of her bra, “guess it’s time for this.”

Shitty groans again, gripping the sheets harder. Lardo tears open the packet and pops it into her mouth, then leans over to take Shitty again. He throws his head back again, like the view is too much, and she rolls the condom on with her tongue.

When she finishes, she sits back, unhooks her bra and tosses it over the side of the bed, then shimmies out of her pants and underwear, before climbing up Shitty and kissing him fiercely.

“Can I touch?” Shitty asks when she moves back.

“Yeah,” she breathes, taking his hands and guiding them to her body. She hovers over him as he caresses one breast, teasing the nipple, and his other hand skims down her side. She shivers as his hand dips between her legs, finding her already wet. He circles her clit, teasing it, and she moans.

“Don’t stop,” she says, reaching back for him and lining him up. Shitty obediently moves with her, and she sinks onto him, his fingers still teasing her clit.

“Oh fuck, Shits,” she moans as their hips meet.

“Yeah,” he agrees. He slips his other hand down her body, gripping her waist.

When she starts to move, slowly, he moans again.

“You feel so good, Lards.”

She hums and twists her hips as she finds her rhythm.

“Nipples,” she says, and he leans up to take one in his mouth, his free hand finding the other. She cries out. “Yeah, just like that.” Her hips stutter and she can feel her orgasm building slowly, low in her gut. He pinches her nipple and swirls his tongue around the other. It’s amazing, but it’s not enough.

“Shits,” she says.

He drops her nipple from his mouth and looks up at her. “What do you need?”

“Fuck me,” she moans.

He grabs her hips hard with both hands and flips them gracefully on the bed without unseating himself. 

“Yes,” she gasps. He leans over again, taking the other nipple in his mouth and biting lightly, and begins thrusting hard into her. She winds a hand around him and smacks his ass, then grips the cheek hard.

Shitty’s hips stutter with the smack but he finds his pace again.

“More,” she cries, jerking her hips with his and reaching between them to find her clit again. He drops her nipple for a moment to swat her hand away, replacing it with his own and she cries out when he finds her clit and reattaches his mouth to her nipple at the same time.

The orgasm hits her suddenly, bursting lights behind her eyelids, as he pounds into her and teases in all her favorite ways. She shouts his name and he follows quickly after her, his hips stuttering.

He’s still hovering over her when his fingers brush her clit again, suddenly too sensitive and she shoves at him weakly. He flops to the side easily and reaches down to take off the condom, tying it off and dropping it into the waiting trashcan below before collapsing beside her on the bed.

“Fuck, Lards,” he sighs. “You said you’ve been thinking about that?”

“Shut up, Shits,” she grins back, pulling up the blankets she had kicked away and snuggling into him. “Nap time.”

“Sounds amazing,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't tend to write a lot of porn but i was feeling it. let me know what you think? i'm on tumblr at willdexpoindexter


End file.
